hankamihanhitofandomcom-20200215-history
Jade McKeer
Number VI, the Demy-God of the Moon. The right hand man(woman) of Max. A pretty warrior who's dream is to restore the Moon's beauty. Introduction Name: Jade Mc Keer Age: 14-16 Birthdate: September 19th (born 100 years before the actual story) Bloodtype: O Height: Average Weight: Average Favorite food: Carrots, Cream Pudding Least favorite food: Noodles Theme song: Can't fight the moonlight (disney) Whole new world (Aladin) Family and Relationships 'Family: ' Max McCarter (futut husband) Senshi McKeer (Father) Suisei McKeer (Mother) Amie McCarter (daughter) Felix McCarter (son) Xelos McDonald (Nephew) Starvex McDonald (Nephew) Sorex McCarter (Nephew) 'Relationships: ' Max McCarter (partner/lover/husband), Boney/Artemis (Guardian), Emily (best friend), Holly/Aqua WhiteWater (master/mentor), Usagi-shin (Godess) Personality Honest (mostly) and Elegant. She is a Moon gazer and loves beauty and quality. She is cheeky and hardworking. Although she can be deceiving, she always speaks her mind and isn't afraid to express her feelings. As a rabbit, she becomes very bad tempered and easily provoqued. Appearance Jade is fair skinned with Jade green eyes. She has long blond hair (reaches half her back) with a fringe. She is from the Moon tribe, and thus her appearance changes. Her hair stays the same length exept strait and very shinny. Her skin becomes paler and has two black dots above her brow, she also has a cresent moon on her forehead. She wears a grey sleeveless dress (reaching her knees) with Moon writing on the skirt. She wears a dark green corset under her chest. Underneath she wears a black thin strap vest. She wears a grey jack with a hoody. She attaches long flare sleeves to it with thread. The skirt is longer at the back making a sort of cape. She wears a pendant around her neck with a moon on it. She also wears long grey high healed boots. Her lips have light pink lipstick on. In part II, her hair is down to her waist. She wears a grey jacket with a green stripe on the zip. The neck is rather high and there are no sleeves. She has three belts. One blue one with a crown under her chest, a black one and a brown one crossing making an X shape over her belly. The back still makes a cape, only much shorter. She wears black shorts and it is unclear if she is wearing anything under her jacket. She also wears black fingerless gloves with brown cuffs on the wrists. There are small blue crowns on those cuffs. She also has knee high grey boots with a green stripe on the zip. It is unziped at the top and has dark grey ribbons around them. She ties two small pigtails using a little hair. She transfroms into a white hare with red markings and red eyes. In her Demy-God forms, she wears Usagi-Shin's clothing. Her hair turns white and her eyes red. She has red good like markings and a cresent moon on her forehead. She also had two black dots over her brow and a VII in the center of her Moon. In her beserker mode, her eyes turn gold with no pupil, her hair slightly spiky, and her teeth very pointy. In her Dark Form, her hair turns silver, her skin dark blue, her eyes black and she wears more makeup. Abilities '''Forms: '''Human, Rabbit God, Demy-God, Demy-God Super, Demy-God Crisis, Demy-God Supreme, Eternal God, Dark Jade, Beserker mode '''Attacks: '''Luna Brabem, Moon call (Cresent Power!), Lunar Smash, Super Luna Brabem, Moon Slash, Ultra Luna Brabem, Supreme Luna Brabem, Moon Twilight Microphone, Beserker (Limit break) '''Weapon: '''A claymore name Six Strike. Background Jade was born on the moon during a catastrophy that destroyed the moon tribe. Usagi-Shin took the baby, locked the moon tribe inside the Moon in a deep slumber, and with the help of Hitsuji-Shin, sent the baby 100 years into the futur and chose her as her succesor. She grew up hearing of the Moon Tribe. On her 14th birthday she meets a brown dog named Boney who tells her that she is of the Moon Tribe and the VIIth Demy-God. She sets of to find the Sun Demy-God, someone to teach her to fight and to help her save the Moon. Hobbies and interests Jade enjoys astrology and star gazing, she is also into literature and remembers what she reads. She likes cartography and maps. She also enjoys card games and is very competitive.